Beautiful Chaos
by Alice Andi White
Summary: Hikari's family was threatened by Kei's Grandfather and so she had to leave the S.A. and break up with Kei :( Little did she know she was pregnant with his child now 4 years later what's to happen when the two brokenhearted lovebirds (and their child) meet again. read and find out (i'm not too good with summarizing)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN S.A.**!

**PROLOGUE**

Hikari and Kei had spent so many years in love, from 6 years old however Hikari never realised and wouldn't admit to herself of that love and Kei wouldn't admit it to her. Eventually at the beginning of their senior year at high school Hikari and Kei both admit their feelings and are happily and adorably a couple… that is until Kaname Takishima, Kei's grandfather threatens Hikari and ruins her father's Carpeting business forcing her family and her to move. Hikari under the orders of Kaname breaks up with Kei, Kei has no idea of what his grandfather has done or that Hikari is moving. She never said goodbye to the S.A. and she never got a chance to tell Kei the truth so halfway through her senior year she has transferred to a small high school on the other side of Japan… little did she know when she left that she was pregnant and with Kei's baby.

**Chapeter1 -The Day Before She Left**

Ryuu, Megumi, Tadashi, Jun and Akira were sitting around the coffee table in their greenhouse as they sipped tea everyone laughing and smiling, making jokes and having fun While Hikari stood outside the greenhouse staring at the door completely still reluctant to even have blinked. She worried and ached from the idea of leaving her friends, from leaving this life but she no longer had a choice, her father's job was ruined here and Kei's grandfather had threatened to hurt her family. So she stood in front of the greenhouse doors holding her S.A. uniform in hand, wearing jeans and a long sleeved light blue sweater and light blue ballet flats too afraid to come in that door just to leave through it and never return.

_Maybe I won't go in._

She thought to herself as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Kei who stood a few metres away could only see Hikari from the back not the tears that streamed down her face. He was incredibly curious as to why she wasn't wearing her uniform but loved what she was wearing, he always loved Hikari wearing light blue it always made her eyes look that little bit bigger.

He couldn't contain his excitement anymore and had ran to her side wrapping his arm around her shoulder and whispering in her ear "Boo!". Then and only then had he noticed the tears that ran down her face. He stood back and asked "Hikari, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Worry had instantly filled him and compassion was in his eyes so much so that Hikari couldn't look at him.

He went to wipe a tear of her face and she brushed his hand away.

"Hikari?" he asked out of pure concern

"I…I can't see you anymore." She muttered through her tears

"What do you mean can't see me?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore" she states staring at her shoes more tears flood her eyes.

He Protests. "What?! Hikari I love you and I thought I made you happy… I thought we were happy… why."

A tear started running down his cheek and he immediately brushed it away this seemed exactly like one of his nightmares. NO! Hikari loved him he knew that.

"I don't want to be with you anymore!" Hikari said louder this time.

"NO! Hikari, I love you if you can honestly tell me, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me than this… us, we're over. But only then-"

His sentence broke off as she lightly sobbed. She took a moment a few shaky breaths she knew she had to end this. This is the hardest thing she has ever had to do. She stopped herself from crying and raised her eyes to his, she saw the concern in his eyes and the love and warmth she had seen since they were kids and it made her want to crumple into a thousand pieces. She took one deep breath looked straight into his eyes and said

"I don't love you. I have never truly loved you. And I can't stand to be with you anymore."

He looked down at his shoes; he couldn't look at her not after that. He loved her with everything he had, he never thought he could make her this unhappy, but he had or so he thought. Beofr he could say anything she started to apologise.

"I…I'm so-"

"Just go. Ok Hikari… please just go."

She lifted his left palm and handed him her S.A. uniform, he didn't move, his head was down he could hear her footsteps getting further and further away as she jogged away from him. He didn't dare look up he was hiding the tears that streamed down his face; he had never felt as heartbroken as he did in that moment.

4 YEARS LATER…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

4 YEARS LATER…

"Mommy, mommy wake up!" said the all too bubbly 3 year old boy as he bounced on his mother's bed.

"Mommy, Uncle is here. Wake up!" he whined while shaking her shoulders.

"Morning sis." A voice comes from her doorway as her brother watches her with judging eyes. Everyone knows Hikari struggles with waking up it usually takes her 5 minutes just to get out of bed, but this morning her son refuses to allow her to sleep. She rolls over and opens her eyes slowly.

"Morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

Tomoya sighed "I'm not a baby any more mommy I am almost 4 years old. I'm almost a man." Hikari just giggled at her sons theatrics. His huge onyx eyes looked at her with a slight glint then she remembered why everyone wanted her to get up finally. Today was very important. She looked at her brother as she threw back her sheets and stood up.

"You ready for today he asked?" Tomoya just bounced on the bed some more and then yelled "YES!"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Hikari said while scooping Tomoya in her arms and giving him a big snuggle. "How about I make some pancakes before we hit the road?"

Tomoya's expression beamed at her suggestion, pancakes were his favourite especially when mommy made them. Hikari had taken cooking lessons before Tomoya was born so that she could cook him good meals that wouldn't poison her gorgeous son.

"YAY!" he yelled as he leapt out of her arms and ran to the living room to play with his toy car.

"Hey sis, I gotta run, but I just came to see you on my way to work. I will meet you at the hotel at 3pm and you have to be ready for the party by 6. Think you can manage."

"Yes sir." Hikari said with a smirk on her face, her brother was acting too formal with his suit and tie and standing with perfect posture with his hands behind his back.

"Don't mock me little sister!" he said as he went to her side, kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Bye Buddy, see you soon." Atsushi yelled to Tomoya.

"Byebye Uncle."

Hikari shut her door and started to get dressed out of her pyjamas and into a nice white sun dress. She applied some mascara and a bit of lip gloss and she was ready for the day. She went out to see Tomoya playing with his toy car making engine noises and running around.

"What do you want on your pancakes today?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

He stopped running, put down his car and went over to the dining table next to the kitchen so he could see his mommy cook.

"Strawberries honey and umm… cream please mommy." He said with the biggest grin on his face.

She started grabbing all of her ingredients and told her son all their plans for today. Today was a big day because Tomoya, Atsushi and she were all going on a trip, right on the beach. The reason they're going is because Atsushi needs to go to this glamorous formal party to advertise his law firm and gain more potential clients for him. So he has a prepaid trip to the beach in a nice hotel for himself and Tomoya and Hikari get to go along.

Hikari is a kindergarten teacher where her son goes but she works with a different class then him. She loves working with all the different kids and her boss is so sweet. Tomoya loves kindergarten and learning. He's a quick learner for his age but he isn't too social with other kids his own age. Hikari's boss told her to spend the next 2 weeks on holiday with her son, so now she's getting some long deserved fun.

…

After eating Hikari got Tomoya dressed in denim shorts and a blue stripy shirt with black sandals. She put white sandals on herself and a beautiful silver heart necklace that Kei once gave her. She misses him whenever she wears it or whenever she thinks of him. She longed so much to be with him but then the flashbacks of his grandfather and her parents comes into her mind and she reminds herself that she can never be with him.

…

The flashbacks;

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE KEI ALONE! NEVER SPEAK TO A MEMBER OF THE TAKISHIMA FAMILY AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"But..." Hikari tried to defend in her small voice barely above a whisper. That's when he raised his hand about to hit her, she flinched. He slowly lowered his hand and left it at his side balling it into a fist.

"Ms Hanazono, do you understand that you and your family have to move because your fathers business in this city has been ruined. IT WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! If you had done what I said before it would never have comed to this."

By now Hikari was crying she had no choice she had to move away with her family anyway. If she had left Kei her family wouldn't be in this financial mess right now.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" he said the gritted and snarled teeth. She nods with silent tears rolling down her face.

"You are to break all ties with Kei and the Takishima by tomorrow and you leave this city the next day." He says formally as he walks swiftly over to his office chair looking smug and quite pleased with himself. "leave now Ms Hanazono."

She has no other choice but to exit and follow his instructions for her families sake so tomorrow she will go to the S.A. and leave her uniform there, say her goodbyes and break up with the love of her life.

…

THE DAY SHE LEFT

After she left him and was leaving the city with her family she was packing boxes with silent tears in her eyes. She was standing outside her soon to be old house while packing some of her boxes in the car when Kei arrived. His hair was messy and he wore his school uniform all dishevelled and he had big dark circles under his eyes and a worried / sad look on his face as he approached her. She looked away not being able to stand that look that made her heart melt and ache. She didn't want him sad, she wanted him happy and smiling and with her. But that could never happen.

"Hikari." He said his voice cracking as if he was about to burst into tears. Tears ferociously ran down her cheeks as she kept packing and not speaking with him.

"Hikari, why are you packing?" he stood in front of her, blocking her from what she was doing.

"I'm leaving." She barely whispered.

"Why? Is that why you broke up with me?"

"No Takishima I broke up with you because I don't want to see you anymore."

She was staring at her shoes head down and her hair blocked him from seeing her tears.

"You don't mean that! AND CALL ME KEI!" he said with a sternness in his voice. "You lied to me yesterday you can't just tell me this means nothing to you?"

She didn't reply. And a silence surround them for a moment as silent tears ran from both of their eyes.

"Hikari I have a challenge for you!" she had to look up at him then his golden eyes poured into her with such sorrow, she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to kiss you, and if you feel nothing then you get it your way we break up but if you feel anything at all when we kiss, you give us a second chance."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. He caressed her cheek with her hand and moved closer his breath was warm on her face and she was surrounded by his warmth he wrapped on arm around her waist and slowly moved forward. His lips met hers and he kissed softly, she knew not to move or to give into the kiss or he might never let her go, He kissed her for a while and when he released he just watched her. She made sure to show no emotion at all and just looked him in his two passionate glowing golden eyes. He was looking at her looking for some fragment of emotion on her face; she had never kissed back maybe he had lost her.

"Nothing." She said sounding emotionless.

"Nothing?" he choked back a sob

"Guess I win." She paused before saying "Please leave Takishima."

All sorts of hurt filled him and he felt entirely broken as if she had just torn out his heart and it was barely beating. He turned away unable to look at her and took slow steps as he left her.

Little did she know that one of Kaname Takishima's employees was watching them? She was not allowed to be in contact with Kei after yesterday and Kaname's employee had caught a picture of them kissing.

…

LATER THAT DAY

A bunch of men in black suits raided her front yard with guns and she had no idea what was happening when they held her back and four of the men went into the house grabbing her parents and dragging them out.

"Mr and Mrs Hanazono you are hereby the government no longer allowed setting foot in Japanese territory. You are being removed to a rehabilitation camp in America"

Confusion filled her and her brother as he came running out of the house.  
"WHAT"S GOING ON?!" here yelled at all the strange men and two held him back.

"Astushi Hanazono, Hikari Hanazono you are both restricted to live in this country and never to leave it. You are unable to renew you passports and they have been official cancelled by the Japanese government."

"What?!" Hikari screamed.

Four men were handcuffing her parents and shoving them into a vehicle.

"MUM! DAD!" she cried out. And the men in the black suits released her and her brother as the car drove away the other men ran to a car parked across the street and fled as me and my brother chased after our parents. It all went so fast.

This was the last day she and her brother had seen their parents.

Sitting outside in their drive way Atsushi and Hikari held hands crying their eyes out. When Kaname approached their house.

"Hikari!" He said his voice strong.

Hikari looked up to see the man she despised.

"What!? What could you possibly want?"

"you disobade my rules therefore I sent you parents out of the country and made sure you could not leave. You clearly didn't get my message the first time so now I will take away your everything if you do not leave right now and never see Kei again!"

Atsushi sat there confused, what the hell was going on? Who is this man? Thought and how could he be the reason our parents were taken away. Anger filled Atsushi and he rolled his hands into fist by his side as he stood. Hikari grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Don't." she said. "I can't lose you two! Let's just do what he says, ok?"

Kaname cleared his throat and left not without another leaving Hikari with another threat.

They had lost their parents and weren't able to leave the country. Hikari could never see her friends again.

They packed all of their things that day and went to the house their parents had bought for them all to live in a different city. They spent days crying and missing their parents but eventually they had to start a plan, Atsushi was enrolled in a Law school and Hikari enrolled in a small high school they had to figure out how to make money.

Little did they know another complication had risen by this point and that Hikari was in fact pregnant with Kei's child?

…

Back to the present with Hikari and Tomoya…


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN S.A. **

**Please REVIEW IF READING!**

**Present day Hikari and Tomoya**

In the car on their way to the resort sat a bubbly and excited little Tomoya and his cheerful mum. Tomoya wasn't allowed to sit in the front of the car yet because he was to young and if an accident happened the airbags would fatally injure him. So he sat in the back on his car seat because he wasn't tall enough to see through the windows without it. He was talking with his mom about the trip.

"We're going to go down to the beach and play in the sand; we can build a sand castle and go for a swim, Whatever you want we have the next two weeks to have fun together with Uncle Atsushi." Hikari was telling him excitedly. She hadn't spent two whole weeks just with her son without work for a long time. She missed him a little.

"Cool!" his mind started racing with ideas of what games to play when he thought back on a girl in his Kindergarten class. "Hey mum?"

"Yeah, Baby."

"This girl at kindy, she told the class for show and tell about her trip to the beach with her family, she said it was so much fun, she went with her sister and her mommy and daddy."

"That's great, I'm surprised you remember all that from one show and tell, you're a great listener."

"mommy?"

"yeah sweety?"

"Where's my Dad? If it's a family trip, why is he not here?"

Hikari's heart shattered a little bit, she hated the moments when he asked about his dad. She missed Kei and she hated that Tomoya missed out on having a father but if she contacted Kei and told him about Tomoya, Tomoya and her brother would be taken away from her. Kaname would make darn sure of that.

"Your Dad can't be with us sweetie."

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"I don't think so. I'm sorry baby if there was anything I could do to change that I would."

"Well then... Why don't I have a sister? I promise to take care of her if you could give me one."

Hikari giggled. He has wanted a sister since he turned three and a puppy and I doubt he'll ever stop asking for either.

"Mommy, I am serious!"

"Umm… unfortunately I can't give you a little sister right now… maybe someday, but not anytime soon… I promise you'll have fun on this trip with Uncle Atsushi and me."

"Ok, I know we will have fun!"

They continue talking until they arrive at the resort/hotel they're staying in.

As soon as they get there Hikari hops out and lets Tomoya out as well. They stare at the place in awe. It's massive. It's a white building with big windows and a glamorous looking drive way. There were bell hops to take their luggage and a valet to park their car.

"This is Amazing!" Tomoya squealed and tried to run in when Hikari grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wait a minute, Tomoya I'll just grab our bags and your pillow out of the car and then we can go in."

Hikari starts to go to the boot when a valet comes up and does it for her the bell hop immediately follows.

"Allow me to take your bags to your room mam."

_Fancy _Hikari thinks to herself.

"Oh thank you."

The young bell hop nodded and place her backs on the race to wheel it in.

"I'll follow you in if you want to go find out your room number."

"Thankyou"

"You're welcome." He says a smile plastered to his face.

Hikari picks up Tomoya and holds him balancing him on her hip as she walks in. The doors opened automatically as she steps on the mat out the front. Inside revealed a lovely lobby where Hikari noticed her brother waiting patiently for her. He had changed from his business outfit that he wore this morning and had now swapped it for something more casual. He wears a plain pair of denim jeans and a white t-shirt with a V-neck cut and black sandals. Hikari preferred when he wasn't in business attire he just looked more comfortable and confident that way.

He raises his head to see Hikari and his favourite little nephew.

"Hey."

"Hey Atsushi, have you already checked in?"

"Yes we're in room **221B (my own little Sherlock joke there)**"

The bell hop behind nodded and faces Hikari "I'll take your bags to room 221B now mam."

"Thanks again." She says as the young man started wheeling the bags away.

"Atsushi this place is…" She can't finish her sentence she is too amazed. The place is truly grand the walls are white and pristine and in-between the white floor tiles are shiny gold coloured strips of metal. The elevators have golden doors.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are we really staying here?"

Atsushi chuckles and takes Tomoya from hikari's arms and ruffles his hair

"Yes, we get to stay here." Tomoya giggles.

"We're right on the ocean mommy, look out the window there are waves and sand. CAN WE GO! CAN WE GO NOW?!"

"Not just yet little buddy, slow down a bit. You have to go unpack then we can have to be ready to leave by 5:30 for a party." Atsushi tells him.

"Ok." Tomoya says a little unsatisfied that he can't go outside and play just yet.

"Come on let's go show you our room. We've got the best view ever." Atsushi says grinning at his little nephew to cheer him up.

They start for the elevator to go to their room all excited, chatting and laughing.

**PRESENT TIME KEI TAKISHIMA**

He has just entered the hotel/resort. It is quite glamorous but nothing he hasn't seen before. His eyes are scanning the lobby before he goes to the reception desk to find what room he is in. He looks around and sees a women in a white sundress talking to a tall man with black hair as the man carried a little boy in his arms. He looks at the women from behind as she is going to enter the elevator the thing that intrigues him is her extremely long raven black hair. _Just like Hikari's _he thinks _stop that no more thinking of Hikari!_ He thinks to himself firmly. He misses her with his every breath. She had been gone for 4 years now and hadn't even said goodbye to the rest of the S.A. Kei hesitantly starts walking towards the reception desk with a heavy heart. All this thinking of Hikari is going to drive him into further despair.

"Hello, how can I help you today sir." Says the short lady behind the desk.

"I have a room booked for the next two weeks."

"Ok, what's your name sir?"

"Kei, Kei Takishima."

She clicked away at the computer screen and then reached for a set of keys in one of the small gold coloured boxes behind her and handed them to him.

"You are in room 221A Mr Takishima, hope you have a lovely stay."

"Thank you." He slightly bows to the lady out of politeness before he walks off. As he walks towards the golden doors of one of the elevators he hears that receptionist lady talking to someone

"Oh my goshness! Kei Takishima is here." She squealed. How preposterous thinks Kei, how can people faun over him so easily just because he is rich and successful. Whilst in the elevator he sighs he is not looking forward to his business here for the next two weeks, the only part he likes is the view of the ocean. He is especially not looking forward to the function he had to attend to tonight for more business transactions, it is formal attire again and he just knows snobby people that drank too much were going to be there. This is not going to be fun.

He waits impatiently in the elevator, until finally it dinged and the doors open. He steps out and looks at the signs telling him which direction his room is. Walking down the hallway he passes several rooms until at the end, on his left is 221A and on his right is 221B. He just sees a hand closing the door to that room and hears some kid just after it closes.

"Mommy look, you can see the waves right outside our room. COOL!"

Kei chuckled a little he was a grump throughout most of the years since Hikari broke up with him but his soft spot was for kids, because they remind him of her sweetness and innocence. Kei goes ahead and unlocks his door; his bags are already up here from the bell hop. He immediately starts getting unpacked so he has time to get ready for the event tonight.

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4-The Party**

**HIKARI, TOMOYA AND ATSUSHI IN THE PRESENT**

"Mommy, mommy look at me." Hikari turns from checking in the mirror one last time to see if she was ready.

"Wow baby you look handsome." Hikari says while walking out of the bathroom and over to him.

Tomoya stood on the huge king sized bed wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, his hair was combed but still stuck out a bit stylishly. He bounced on the bed a little bit out of excitement. The room they are all staying in is huge it's got one large bed covered with white sheets and white silk see through curtains surrounding the bed posts. The room has huge windows on the opposite side of the bed where you could see the ocean. The sun was setting in pink and orange tones just over the horizon giving the room just enough light so that everything looked a little dream like. There is a small table on the right of the bed where they could sit and eat. The table had a mini bench next to it against the wall with a fridge and oven and other cooking necessities. Past there was a small step down where there was a huge lounge in a semi-circle surrounding a big flat screen TV. Right by the big windows is an average sized day bed which Atsushi said he was going to sleep on so that Hikari and Tomoya could have the big bed all to themselves. Hikari knows from experience that her brother kicks in his sleep so he wanted them to have the big bed to themselves.

Tomoya stares at his mother as she walks out of the small on suite beside the kitchen part of the large room and is shocked to see how beautiful she is.

"Mommy you look… what's the word for it?"

"Stunning." Atsushi replies from his spot by the window wearing his own black tuxedo white dress shirt and with a red silk like tie.

"Yeah mommy you look stunning."

Hikari giggles, she feels pretty wearing her light blue ball gown that went to her toes which had the skirt going outward around her, with a medium blue silk belt wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow at the back. Her hair is let loose in long curly raven black waves right down to her hips. She has a light pink blush on her cheeks and some light blue/white eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss. Atsushi had bought her the dress and her nice light blue strappy really tall heels and he bought His little buddy Tomoya his tuxedo, white dress shirt and bow tie. Tomoya looks adorable in his suit and Hikari is breath taking thinks Atsushi whilst watching them.

"You ready?" Atsushi asks whilst moving away from the window and toward the humungous white bed that Tomoya is on.

"Aye sir!" Tomoya says with a beaming grin he's been cooped up in this resort room for too long and just wants to run around.

"Definitely." Hikari says excited she loves the dress Atsushi bought and she is ready for some fun. She walks over to Tomoya and holds him balancing him on her hip, he wraps his arms around her neck and rests his head on her shoulder.

Atsushi claps his hands together, "Ok Let's go!" they make their way out of their room and start walking to the elevator.

**KEI IN THE PRESENT **

Kei is looking at himself one quick glance before he has to leave. He is straightening his light blue silky tie and making sure his hair is alright he has to look perfect for his business this evening. He will gather as many clients and investors as possible for the Takishima Corporation.

Sighing in disappointment because he hates these parties, he steps out of his bathroom and begins to leave making sure he doesn't forget the keys he has left on the small dining table area.

Just as he is reaching the door he turns to see the room making sure he hasn't forgotten anything. No everything was fine, he sighed again. It's time for him to leave towards his death of boredom. As he leaves out of his resort room and he is shutting the door behind him, he can see out of the corner of his eye the women with raven black hair gain. However this time her hair is in curly dark waves and she is in a blue ball gown. '_Maybe she's coming to the same boring party' _He thinks to his self but highly doubts it. She is holding the little boy he saw earlier and he is in a black suit and the tall man next to her was telling her about how fun the next two weeks will be. Kei starts walking towards the elevator after them but the elevator comes up and they go in it seems too full so he waits for the time it will come up.

The elevator doors begin to close and he can just see into the elevator and he swears he can see Hikari's face from the mirror in there; she's the lady with the raven hair. The doors closes and Kei is left standing with his mouth open gaping. '_No' _He thinks '_It couldn't have been, I'm just imagining things. Snap out of it Kei!' _

After a while the elevator comes back up again and he hops in as the doors are opening no ones in it this time and his left alone with his thoughts.

Memories of Hikari hit him in sharp little bursts and he is filled with loneliness and longing that only she could fill. '_But she's not here'_ he tells his self, _'it was some other lady and you just miss Hikari so much that your mind wanted you to believe it was her.'_

**HIKARI, TOMOYA AND ATSUSHI ARRIVE AT THE PARTY**

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT.**

**CHAPTER 5- So We Meet Again…**

**HIKARI, TOMOYA AND ATSUSHI ARRIVE AT THE PARTY **

"WOH!" says Tomoya in complete awe "Uncle this place is so big. The lights are pretty, look mommy at the lanterns."

"It is beautiful." Hikari states picking her son up so he can see above some of the people's heads, the party is huge and a little crowded.

"Look at all the pretty dresses people are wearing and the band looks fantastic as well." It's been a long time since Hikari has ever been to a party so grand; a classical band is playing on a large stage with a white back drop. The decorations are outstanding and the people are all greeting each other and dancing. The dance floor is bigger than Hikari's house and the tables surrounding it are large and would sit fifteen people at most. The tables are round with white table cloths on them and with glorious blue orchid centre pieces.

"Hey sis, I see my boss mind if I show you and my favourite nephew off?"

"Let's go!" she says enthusiastically.

As Atsushi and Hikari are walking nearer to Atsushi's boss, Tomoya is a practically bubbling with excitement he loves seeing everybody dancing and having fun and the party is so grand.

"Mr Hanazono, great to see you here this evening, work hard for the company tonight okay?" The older aged man clasped Atsushi's shoulder encouragingly. Tomoya's excitement lessens as he starts feeling a little shy luckily he is still in his moms arms so that he could hide his face and rest on her shoulder if he really felt that shy, he settles for chewing around his thumb nail instead to be more polite to the man standing before him.

"Why who is this lovely vision and this adorable little boy?" The man says in a calm voice looking at Tomoya and giving him the biggest smile.

"Sir, this is my amazing little sister Hikari Hanazono and my favourite nephew Tomoya Hanazono."

"Why it's lovely to meet you Ms Hanazono and you dear boy, my name is Akito Nakamura, but you may just call me Akito."

Mr Nakamura says patting Tomoya on the head. Although sometimes Atsushi's boss can be harsh on his workers he tries his best to get to know them outside of work hours. A lot of workers see him as scary and intimidating however when a child is around he is the biggest softy.

"Lovely to meet you, Akito." Hikari says giving him a warm smile he seems really sweet.

"Nice to meet you." Tomoya says shyly to the man. Akito has a huge smile on his face with many wrinkles showing his age he also has huge red cheeks and a big nose but he kind of reminds Tomoya of a garden gnome.

"How old are you, son?" He asks looking right at Tomoya, Hikari looks at Tomoya as well '_he seems shyer than he usually is, but he'll warm up to Mr Nakamura eventually'_ Hikari thinks.

Tomoya lifts his head a bit more too properly face the man. "I'm turning 4 in 32 days." Tomoya says looking at the man with a smile.

"Wow, counting down the days are we? I was like that when I was young too, but now a days I try to forget when my next birthday will come and make me another year older." The man chuckles and bows "I'm sorry to leave you, but I must go search for more clientele, it was lovely to meet you all. Tomoya I hope you have the best 4th birthday a boy can have. Mr Hanazono I will see you in two weeks have a wonderful holiday, too you as well Ms Hanazono."

"Thankyou it was wonderful meeting you two, sir." Hikari says smiling

He leaves and Atsushi turns to Tomoya "He liked you just as I'm sure everyone else will. You were adorable little buddy." He says ruffling Tomoya's hair a little and takes him from his mother's arms, Tomoya giggles finally glad he doesn't have to be so nervous around his family now the man is gone; he was nice though Tomoya just isn't very confident socialising yet.

Astushi twirls him around a little bit then puts him down.

"Okay, I have to go talk up my business do you mind if I leave you two to have fun?"

"Of course not, Go and be a walking advertisement brother and be the best one there is." Hikari gives him a reassuring smile.

"See you soon." He gives his sister a kiss on the cheek and Tomoya one last pat on the head and leaves.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"Can we dance?"

"Sure." Hikari gets hold of her sons hand and takes him to the dance floor picks him up and they start spinning and swaying with the music.

Tomoya and Hikari are giggling and she lifts him into the air spinning. They start reaching near the edge of the dance floor where a room seems to be. There are huge glass doors opening into a room with a sign saying all kids welcome. Inside the room is video game machines an indoor playground jumping castle and a group of people playing pass the parcel. Tomoya sees it and his eyes light up, there is a car racing machine (his favourite).

"Mommy, mommy!" He taps his mum on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can I go play in the kids room right there?" He points while practically bouncing on the spot.

"Ok sure but make sure to meet me at our table its right over there. And I should be there or I'll be dancing. Be careful don't talk to any stranger except for those people in the uniforms playing with the other kids."

"YAY! Bye mommy." He kisses his mommy on the cheek and runs off to play.

Hikari is left alone feeling a little awkward just standing there on the dance floor while her sons gone so she makes her way over to her table. Walking slowly and listening to the beautiful song playing in the background she hears it, his name, his voice and she can't help but want to run right now. She looks around and in the corner of her eye by one of the tables she sees the tall man with bronze hair talking with someone she doesn't know. Her heart skips a beat and she feels like tears are going to start rushing down from her eyes as he says.

"My name is Kei, Kei Takishima."

She can't move she stands there facing the man she loved. Seeing him even from the back makes her heart flutter she wants to run to him, but she can't, she can't see him at all. She has to avoid him otherwise god knows what Kaname Takishima might do with the family she has left. She turns away from him and heads straight towards the table where luckily Atsushi is sitting talking with a few other people. Flashbacks of her and Kei the last time she ever saw him come into her mind and then the memory of her parents being taken away.

**KEI AT THE PARTY**

Walking around the grand hall and socialising with potential investors has Kei bored out of his wits. This place is beautiful however the people here all say the same things, it's boring well-mannered small talk and Kei wishes to have nothing to do with it. After making a few more introductions and chatting with this boring women with a crooked eye and nasally voice Kei begins walking towards the wall so he can just stand and relax for a minute.

Looking around while he walks he sees a little boy come out of the kids room. He has raven shiny black hair with huge dark-blue/black orbs for eyes. He is a small kid and against Kei would only be as tall as his knee at most. The boy is rushing through the crowd however they're all dancing and don't seem to really notice him because he's so small. He is knocked around and tries to keep running until a man bumps into him and he falls down, he must have hurt himself and starts crying tears run down his small, pinch-able cheeks and Kei can't help but be reminded of Hikari, their resemblance was astonishing. He couldn't just let the poor boy get trampled on by dancing people. He rushes over to the boy hearing his little soft sobs as he gets close. He can't help but I want to protect him. When he's close he realises that the boy is from the hotel he is staying in. he picks the little boy up and moves him to the side of the dance floor moving through the huge crowd.

"You okay?"

"No…" He sobs and tries to wipe his tears away. "No. I can't find my mommy."

Kei's mind is racing a million miles per hour, if the lady from the hotel is this kid's mum… What if that really was Hikari? And this was her son? Is he mine? He can't let his thoughts interfere right now he has to help this little boy. He keeps sobbing and his cheeks are red and warm from the tears running down his face, the sight of him crying makes Kei's heart feel like it is crumpling.

"My name is Kei Takishima, I'm going to help you find your Mommy okay?"

"I'm Tomoya…" His sobs make him choke a bit "Tomoya Hanazono."

Kei knows this is no coincidence this kid has the same last name as Hikari. The women in the elevator it must have been her. His heart beats what feels faster than the speed of light. Hikari his Hikari… He might be able to find her again… But what if she still doesn't want him? What if the son was his, worse what if it isn't? He'll have to try his best to win her heart. Hikari, after all this time.

"What's your mommy's name, Tomoya?"

"Hikari Hanazono."

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
